<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>butterkisses by sakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625742">butterkisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon'>sakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> It takes clarification. Sakon doesn't want to kiss him tomorrow or wait; he wants to kiss him now, and well, bossy Sakon is kinda hot. And maybe Zenkichi is dancing around the whole intimacy thing because he's been in plenty of relationships and it's only his boyfriend's first. </p>
  <p>"Zenkichi-san, I want to kiss you." Sakon bluntly states, and Zenkichi tilts his head. </p>
  <p>"As in right now." Sakon adds on monotonously, pushing closer to him.</p>
  <p>"Mmm'kay, you sure?" Zenkichi asks, bending down.</p>
  <p>And Sakon, more sure than ever, nods.</p>
</blockquote>A conversation with bravery, a few kisses, and sappy romance. (or: Sakon finally getting his first kiss; Zenkichi finally getting to kiss Sakon.)
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujita Zenkichi/Tachibana Sakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>butterkisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a bit of a shock when he says it. Zenkichi's sure as hell caught off guard, and Sakon isn't sure he wants to blurt the words so unceremoniously until —</p><p>"I want to kiss you."</p><p>Sakon says it with Ukon on his hand, feeling high on confidence with the puppet — of course. It's crossed his mind more than its fair share of times, and after fair deliberation, he can't really ignore it. This is the next step, nervous as he may be — and that's only because it's his first next step and his first real relationship, awkward as it he may be. Though, after a week of his mind circling, he doesn't feel calm. Not even close. This is about the calmest he's been about it. Really, compared to his calm heart, all of his overreactions seem so... gigantic. </p><p>Zenkichi stares down at him, eyebrows raised. He's pleasantly frazzled for a moment, eyes widening at the abrupt statement, then going back to his normal, goofy self. He grins enthusiastically, like an idiot. (So Ukon says.)</p><p>"Okay, I wanna kiss you too."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>It takes clarification. Sakon doesn't want to kiss him tomorrow or wait; he wants to kiss him now, and well, bossy Sakon is kinda hot. And maybe Zenkichi is dancing around the whole intimacy thing because he's been in plenty of relationships and it's only his boyfriend's first. </p><p>"Zenkichi-san, I want to kiss you." Sakon bluntly states, and Zenkichi tilts his head. Well, that's not how most initiate, but Sakon's different. </p><p>"As in right now." Sakon adds on monotonously, pushing closer to him.</p><p>"Mmm'kay, you sure?" Zenkichi asks, bending down.</p><p>And Sakon, more sure than ever, gives the slightest nod.</p><p>So, Zenkichi leans down to get a kiss on his cheek, and Sakon tries aiming for his lips. It doesn't work, and Sakon ends up wide-lipped and <em>mortified</em> when he plants a kiss on his chin out of pure miscalculation. It's a simple kiss, but his cheeks feel melty and gummy and he's a bit flustered— well, now he knows he likes kissing Zenkichi <em>anywhere</em>, and now he knows how the tan skin feels under his lips — a feeling he wasn't expecting for a while. They overwhelm him.</p><p>Then, they force a flush, and seem to make Zenkichi realize, laugh, and make the feeling of happiness in his stomach bloom a dozen times harder. </p><p>"Ohhhhh, babe, on the lips? C'mere," Zenkichi pulls him onto his couch, and wow, Zenkichi's apartment smells like him. Warm. Soft. Ukon sits in his lap, and Zenkichi's brow raises at that. </p><p>"Without Ukon."</p><p>So, they compromise. Ukon ain't allowed to be there, <em>yet, </em>and they have to kiss alone — Zenkichi wants to know everything Sakon's experiencing, and Sakon feels his chest sieze up at the thought of eventual public displays of affection and Zenkichi staring at him intently, caringly. Not that the thoughts don't appeal, though; his heart isn't ready.</p><p>Ukon's a kindred spirit; the puppet is his companion, but not his lover — so Sakon understands why Zenkichi doesn't want Ukon there, even if the absence of his companion looms dauntingly. Sakon experiences a lot more, including anxiety, than the average person, but rather him be nervous then... well, nothing and calm with Ukon. </p><p>"Alright..." </p><p>Secured in his comfortable box, Ukon sits a distance away from them. The distance is close enough to reach if he leans, but only that. Zenkichi is so much closer; they're practically melded together as one. </p><p>There's all his confidence out the window. Kissing is normal in a relationship, so naturally and according to the order of progression, they must kiss. There's nothing to be worried about, but...</p><p>Resuming: his normal, anxiety driven self. </p><p>Resuming: this scene. The one that's happening. </p><p>Zenkichi's hands draw him from his thoughts, and his boyfriend waits patiently, just as he has the entire time. And Sakon is patient, completely, but not today. </p><p>He wants to kiss him, even if the hesitance of anxiety in his stomach is pulling him back and making him think more than he naturally does. His lips look soft, and the smile they're pulled into looks beautiful.</p><p>Zenkichi has said he looks everything kissable to be, and Sakon can't agree. Not when he looks nothing like Zenkichi, and not when a twinge yanks for him to meet Zenkichi in a kiss. </p><p>One, two... Three— Sakon squeezes his eyes shut and tenses forward, body maneuvered awkwardly. His lips kind of smush into Zenkichi's, his head tilts, and his eyes crack open ever so slightly to see Zenkichi dazed and staring back at him. </p><p>Sakon squeezes them shut. </p><p>There's a pause, the catch of his breath inside his chest, <em>then</em> the push of lips against his own — careful, bold, assured, and warm. A tiny gasp escapes his lips, firm and Zenkichi's, press against his own. </p><p>Then, they meld against his own, and Sakon feels his body soften as hands come to his arms, thumbing them, and Sakon leans into it. It's simple, a buzz of happiness fuzzing over his skin because he's kissing the man he likes, and as soon as it comes, fleeting as everything is, it leaves. </p><p>They pull back; the loss of Zenkichi's lips lingers in the warmth.</p><p>Sakon cracks open his eyes to see Zenkichi staring down at him, light caught in his eyes so beautifully. His heart is aware of itself and the swelling inside.</p><p>
  <em>Zenkichi's so handsome.</em>
</p><p>The thoughts are only compounded by his eyes crinkling fondly.</p><p>"See? Not so bad," Zenkichi says, a whisper. His voice is a bit weak, too weak to be from a simple kiss, but illogically so. Sakon can't resist the little twist his heart does at it. </p><p>Sakon breathes, and oh— it's a little easier to breathe when his chest feels free and light with affection and spun sugar. It's comfortable in his arms, not necessarily fireworks, but it's enough to make Sakon giggle from the warmth of hands splayed against his body and stray, long hairs tickling his skin. </p><p>Oh, that's his first kiss. He hopes he gets a second and a third and a fourth in under a minute. </p><p>"I suppose... not," His eyes flicker up, acutely aware of the hand rising against his cheek, thumbing it as though he's the world and Zenkichi's affixed to solely him. They trace Zenkichi's chest in nervousness because he'll get <em>too </em>flustered if he stares him in the eye. </p><p>He feels precious. Not as a puppeteer, not as an heir, but simply as Sakon to Zenkichi— not the photographer, not the cool, well-spoken guy, but simply Zenkichi. He feels a bit like the whole world, and being in Zenkichi's hands feels too comfortable. </p><p>Sakon wants to kiss him again.</p><p>"May I—" His voice falters, and— something's deep inside his chest, constricting and choking the words from leaving his mouth— he can't speak. Not as bad as usual, but— </p><p>"You good, Sakon?" His brows furrow, and Sakon can't help noting how handsome he is once more. Yes, that's something to focus on, and not the twirling feelings deep inside his chest— the negative ones being engulfed by Zenkichi's warm touch. </p><p>Staring at him spreads warmth inside his chest, inside his stomach, and makes everything feel a bit more easy and relaxing. It doesn't help that he's easy on the eyes, strong-boned and with heavy muscles, soft, slanted eyes and more than enough height to share. </p><p>
  <em>And all of him wants Sakon. </em>
</p><p>"Y-yeah..." Sakon murmurs, takes a breath before staring into his eyes and asking, "One more?" </p><p>Zenkichi leans forward and asks with an assured smile, "Two? <em>Three?</em>"</p><p>Zenkichi pushes back some of the anxiety brewing in Sakon's stomach, and in its place is some kind of happiness that makes Sakon feel giddy and fresh and light. It's still there, deep down, but it feels a little less. And even when he does this - a bit of teasing, Sakon can't help feeling warm. </p><p>Sakon wordlessly nods, shy, and Zenkichi leans forward again, catching Sakon's lips in giggles and caught chuckles. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>